Marigold Gardenia
Marigold Gardenia, known as Mari by her friends, is an adventurous and curious young mage. Appearance Marigold has long, light brown hair with violet eyes. She loves to wear bright, vibrant colors and her primary outfit is an embellished, peasant-like dress. All of her clothes are made from organic and natural materials and dyes that have been enchanted. Her hair is usually tied up in pig tails that are decorated with flowers. Marigold always has plants or flowers on, or weaved into, her hair and clothes. She also carries a pouch that hangs from her belt. Personality Marigold can usually be found outside playing with and observing nature. Because of her curious nature, she loves anything bright, colorful, or exotic. Generally, she will show interest in anything that catches her eye. She also loves to joke around and meddle in other people's business, which frequently results in her getting into mischief. She sometimes exaggerates things a little too much and can often be a bit too overdramatic. Her emotions are usually more heightened than the emotions of most people, unless she tries to hide them or cover them up. Despite her playfulness, when the time comes for battle she knows how to get serious. History When she was younger, Marigold loved to wander the wilderness. She would frolic in fields of flowers and go into the forest. When exploring the forest one day, she discovered a village of sprites. The sprites were shocked and in disbelief as to why a human could see them. At first the sprites were unsure of what to do, but then they decided to treat the child in as if she were one of their own. Marigold would visit the sprites almost every day and the sprites taught her their magic with nature. On her way to the village of sprites one day, Marigold ran into a girl around her age crying by a river. Marigold tried to cheer the girl up and played with her. The girl, named Himeka Miyagi, searched for Marigold the next day to play again. This routine continued and the two girls quickly became friends. When Marigold decided to show Himeka her magic and tell her about the secret colony of sprites, Himeka chose to show Marigold her own Herbal Magic. At first Himeka couldn't see the sprites, but knowing Marigold trusted her, the sprites allowed themselves to be seen by her. The two girls decided to keep the tiny, magical village a secret between themselves. Years later when Marigold and Himeka decided that they would be going off and leaving town on a journey, the sprites were upset. One sprite Marigold had gotten particularly close to, named Myrtle, decided to join her on the adventure. As Marigold said her goodbyes to the sprites, she promised she would one day come back and visit the village. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Marigold's magic is called Botanical Magic. Trees, vines, fruits and flowers, moss, algae, fungi, and plants or dead are included in its jurisdiction. Any mention of the word "plant" in the following section includes any of the types of botanical material mentioned above. In the higher levels of Botanical Magic, plants may be controlled in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper. Marigold has not yet reached this level, but she intends to practice and improve until she does. Magic Magic Name: Botanical Magic *'Healing:' **Marigold can absorb the healing properties present in the plants around her and channel it through her body to heal herself. This can heal physical wounds as well as restore energy. She can also channel her ability through her body in order to have the same affect on others. ***'Drawbacks:' This ability requires there to be plants in the nearby area, and the amount of plants provide the amount of healing properties available, since it is possible for the supply to run out. Also, the healing is not immediate. The healing occurs as time goes by, so the process can be stopped in the middle and the subject being healed would still have been healed for the time Marigold spent using her ability. In order to heal others, Marigold must have some sort of physical connection with them. This connection is also there if Marigold and the others have contact with the same item. For example, if she and an ally were both holding onto a rope or chain, she would be able to channel her healing through the hand holding the item and make it travel to the ally in contact with the same item. She can also heal multiple people at the same time, but because her magic would be divided between each individual, it would not be as strong for each person. *'Growth, Reconstruction, and Reversion:' **It is possible for Marigold to speed up the growth of any plant, structure it in any way she desires, and revert it back to the plant's original state. ***'Drawbacks:' Marigold can only reverse the affects she caused. For example, she would be able to change a mid-sized tree into a full-grown tree, but she would only be able to revert it back to a mid-sized tree--not a baby tree. Also, the more difficult the plant is to manipulate, the more energy and focus it requires. *'Poison Extraction:' **Similar to her healing ability, Marigold can extract the poison from the poisonous plants in the area and absorb it so that she could channel it through her body. She can channel the poison through physical connections clarification, go back to the section on healing. This would result in anyone touching her to get poisoned. Instead of absorbing the poison, she could also choose to have the plants release the toxins into the air like smoke or fog. ***'Drawbacks:' Poisonous plants must be around in order to use this ability. Also, when Marigold has the poison in her body, the time that she is unharmed is only transitory. Eventually, the toxins harm her as well, and the longer the poison stays in her body, the more harm she receives. *'Organism Communication:' **Because of her deep link with plants, Marigold is able to communicate with organisms that have a direct connection with plants, such as bees, butterflies, birds, ladybugs, and parasites. ***'Drawbacks:' The relationships between Marigold and the animals are not always friendly... *'Mental Levitation and Manipulation:' **Marigold can levitate material such as leaves and make them stay there, shoot/release them, or stick together to form things such as bridges or constructs. ***'Drawbacks:' This ability takes focus and can require an enormous amount of energy depending on the project. The bigger the project, the more strenuous it is to complete. *'Plant Perception:' **Marigold can perceive plants. She can sense when they are near and she can sense where they are located. It is also possible for Marigold to focus on a plant and know the properties of it, such as the type of plant, its size, etc. ***'Drawbacks:' Marigold can only perceive plants within a certain radius. With practice, the radius increases. Trivia *The meaning of the Marigold flower is "Trouble". *Created by DreamCloud Quotes Category:Character